Matoba
Matoba, officially the Republic of Matoba, is a country in the north-eastern Toy Islands located in the Maticoundan archipelago. The constitution of Matoba states that the country is an Africanist sister republic, similar to Waqata, although this is not reflected in the long-form name of the country. The country shares its northern border with Drondaria. History Colonisation Matoba was claimed by the Dutch during their colonisation of the Maticoundan peninsula in 1644. In 1678, with the conclusion of the Franco-Dutch War and the signing of the Treaties of Nijmegen, the Dutch Republic ceded what is now Drondaria and Matoba to the Kingdom of France. Independence The country was declared an independent state on the 17th May 1960 by President Sébastien Zuwani, the father of current president Ezan Zuwani and then-leader of the Matoban Democratic Liberation Party. Revolution Opposition to MDLP rule first began to manifest in localised rebellions in Garum and Ikanta in April 1967. On the 1st May 1967, the paramilitaries of the banned Matoban Communist Worker's Party captured a radio station in Ikanta and called upon the Matoban populace to rise up against the MDLP. On the 4th May, the Tabi'atstani Politburo announced its support for the rebellion, and beginning on the 12th May, TRA troops began conducting operations to support the Matoban communists. On the 2nd May 1974, the MCWP declared victory after taking the capital city of Kibala. Widespread massacres soon followed, and President Sébastien Zuwani was executed on the 9th May. However, the communists were unable to unite the country's numerous tribal groups, and ethnic tensions soon began to boil over into violence shortly after the communist victory. Furthermore, starting in November 1974, MDLP exiles in Drondaria began launching probing raids across the border. At first, the USSRT deployed increasing amounts of TRA troops to try to keep order, although by June 1975 it was recognised that the situation was untenable, with MDLP exiles launching increasingly bold attacks deeper into Matoban territory, and the Politburo began plans to pull out of Matoba. The last TRA troops left Matoba on the 23rd October 1975, and Kibala was captured by MDLP forces on the 30th October. Communist troops continued to fight on until the last pockets of resistance were wiped out in March 1976. Return to MDLP rule Modern day Geography Write the second section of your page here. Government and politics Officially, Matoba is a presidential republic. However, it has been described by some political analysts as a presidential regime propped up with significant support from the military. The current President of Matoba is Ezan Zuwani. Whilst the legislature technically has the power to impeach and dismiss the president in extreme cases, it is essentially a rubber stamp legislature serving the Matoban Democratic Liberation Party. The country has also been under martial law since 1977, with President Zuwani prolonging his rule through emergency powers. Administrative divisions Foreign relations Military Human rights Economy and infrastructure Communications Transport Energy Education Health Demographics Languages Religion Culture Music Sport Cuisine Cinema Tourism Category:States Category:Matoba Category:Maticounda